


Meeting A Hero

by hobyblack



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Scott doesn't normally pick up hitchhikers, but he has to tell this cosplayer how good their Captain America costume is. The cosplayer is actually Captain America. Written for Happy Steve Bingo Square B3: Hitchhiking. Special thanks to cr3v on Tumblr for giving me the idea!





	Meeting A Hero

Scott Lang didn't normally pick up hitchhikers, but this guy was an exception. It was the best cosplay of Captain America he had ever seen, maybe even the best cosplay he had seen ever. If he didn't know better, he would swear it was America's hero walking down the road, his thumb out to indicate he was looking for a ride.

Scott pulled his car over and rolled down the window. "Hey, sweet costume. Where are you headed?"

The man looked flustered, but he said that he was heading the same way as Scott and go into the car.

"I love Captain America!" Scott chatted as he drove. "He's probably my favourite hero of all time."

The man nodded and smiled.

"How long have you been cosplaying?" Scott asked.

"What's cosplaying?" the man asked.

"You know, like dressing up," Scott said.

"Oh, a _long_ time," the man in the Captain America suit said. "Since I was about twenty, I guess."

Scott nodded. "I always wanted to dress up as Avenger. I dressed up as Ant-Man, once. Have you heard of him?"

"I love Ant-Man," the man said agreeably.

They chatted for hours, and it was only when Scott was dropping the man off at his destination that he realized he had never caught his name. "Hey," Scott said. "What was your name again?"

The man looked at him, quizzically. "I'm Steve Rogers. I'm Captain America. What was your name?"

"Scott. Scott Lang," he said, finally comprehending that he had met Captain America. "I'm the Ant-Man."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I met Ant-Man!" Steve said.

"I can't believe I met Captain America!" Scott said.

Someone honked their horn behind Scott's car. "I guess I better go," Steve said.

"Yeah, bye. Good luck on your journey," Scott said. He only wished he had gotten a picture to prove that he had really met Steve Rogers.


End file.
